There are over 200,000 cases of autism per year and many more individuals with autism who are undiagnosed. 1 in 68 children are diagnosed with autism. Early intervention is key to progression. Autism is the fastest-growing developmental disorder, yet the most underfunded.
There is currently no system being used in a teaching setting such as a classroom or at home that effectively engages a user with a disability to learn.